Heated Encounter
by nkitty29
Summary: Amu finds herself in a room alone with Ikuto. Ikuto x Amu :Lime: They are older.


I don't own Shugo Chara and never will…

OMG again?! Something is wrong with me…I like the ending. I'll leave it up to you guys to think of something…Rated M to be safe...

It's AU. This story was written for fun. Amu and Ikuto don't know each other. There are no guardian characters. It just makes it easier for me to write and I don't have to worry about them. **Oh pretend that they're older. REMEMBER...THEY ARE OLDER. IN THEIR LATE TEENS..not KIDS.** I'm frustrated of writing people saying 'She's just a kid.' Dude, this is fan-fiction. FICTION. Not real, not related to the story-line. I wrote this with the mindset of them being older, like seniors in High School. Or is that still wrong?

I was inspired by a fanart. (http : / /psycho-kyugurl. deviantart. com/art/ Gift-Amuto-Shugo-Chara-edit- 83827142) Just take out the spaces.

Amu finds herself in a room alone with Ikuto. Amu x Ikuto (By the way, Ikuto is naked.)

**Heated Encounter**

**THEY *ESPECIALLY AMU* ARE OLDER.  
**

* * *

-

Amu believe it or not was afraid of many things.

Right now, her biggest fear was crawling her way. It walked on its eight hairy legs towards her. It looked at her with its big black eyes causing fear to run through her body.

She was scared. She couldn't move. Amu didn't like insects especially spiders. It walked over to her foot. Her foot! Then it happened, she screamed.

"Ah!" She started jumping around with the spider on her sneaker. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" She didn't care that she was in a public place. She didn't care she was in a hall of the hotel and that people were hearing her screams. Right now all she cared was getting that thing off her!

"Hinamori-san!" Running down the hallway of the hotel was a brunette. Trailing after him was a girl. "Stop jumping, you might kill it."

What? He wanted to save that little demon? What about her?!

Misaki grabbed Amu from behind and held her down. "Kenji-kun get the spider."

The boy kneed down and got his pet. "There…there, Chibi. You're safe now."

Amu stopped struggling and leaned into her friend. She looked in shock at the boy who held that hairy beast. "Th-tha-that thing is your pet?!" She pointed a finger at the creature who was comfortable in the hands of its owner.

Kenji smiled, "Come on Hinamori-san, just give Chibi a chance." He held the spider closer to the girl.

Amu stared with horror at the spider that was centimeters away from her face. It extended one of its legs towards her nose. She screamed again and this time Misaki couldn't hold her back.

"Ah!" Amu ran for it.

"Wait! Hinamori-san!"

"Amu-chan!"

She didn't care that her reputation might be ruined after tonight. She just didn't care about the cool and spicy image, she just wanted away from that spider! She grabbed the doorknob of her room and luckily she didn't lock it.

Misaki and Kenji looked at each other confusion. "Does she know that isn't her room?"

-

Amu threw herself on the bed of the hotel room. She wanted her school trip to be peacefully. She wanted to have a normal time with her friends. The pink haired girl buried her head in the pillow.

After a few minutes of just lying on the bed Amu felt relaxed again. Her heart beat went back to normal, she felt okay now. She decided it to time to go out again. She was suppose to have a meeting with her group for tomorrow's activities. It was then that Amu noticed something wrong.

"Where's my bags?" She remembered that she placed her bags next to her nightstand. There was nothing there. None of her belongings or the belongings of her roommate were there.

'_Wait…'_ Amu instantly got up. Her golden eyes searched the room. Her eyes widen. This isn't her room! She wasn't paying attention. She just walked into a random room thinking it was hers. Damn! She had to get out before she was caught. She ran towards the door, but was stopped by a voice.

"I smell a mouse…"

Amu's eyes widen at the sight in front of her. She gasped after all it wasn't everyday that you saw a boy naked with only a towel.

Her cheeks were burning up as her eyes looked over the blue haired boy's body. He had just stepped out of the shower. His skin was still wet. Droplets of water rolled down his perfect body down to the white pink striped towel. Amu was at lost of words. She leaned against the door for support. It was too much for her.

Ikuto smirked at her expression. "May I know why a little mouse is in my room?" His tone was teasing. He took a few steps closer to her.

She was cute. Ikuto couldn't help himself, but have a bit of fun. He saw her face around the hotel a lot, after all her room was only a few doors away from his. He was taken in by her adorable face. He was attractive to her. He made it his goal to meet her before his trip was over.

Amu was speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. "I-I..." She was trapped by this hot stranger. Odd, she didn't seem to mind too much…

"Aw, is the little mouse scared of the big black cat?" He kept on taunting her. He leaned in her closer and reached out to touch her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm.

Her heart started to beat faster in her chest. She melted into his touch. Her mind began to get clouded with naughty thoughts. Her body was heating up. He had such an affect on her.

"I-I'm sorry…" She whispered her words. She tried to look away from his memorizing blue eyes, but she couldn't. She just sank into a trance.

He was just gorgeous! How can you look away? Look away from that face? From that body that you just wanted to touch? Those arms, those abdominal muscles, that chest…

The smell of his washed body wrapped around her making her feeble. The closer he got the weaker she became. Her cheeks were already red from blushing and her breathing became heavier and faster.

"Do you like what you see Amu-chan?" She didn't know when, but he was close enough to whisper his question in her ear. His breath tickled her skin. It sent shivers up her spine. She unconsciously moved closer to his warmth.

His tongue licked over her earlobe, he nibbled a bit. "Ple-please…" She placed a hand on his bare chest. Damn it, she didn't know his name and already he was making her lose control. She couldn't sink any lower or else she'll…

"Please what?" He continued whispering in his sensual erotic tone. "Please continue or please stop?" He licked over her skin again. He earned a moan from her.

"I'll take that as sign to continue." His licks became kisses as his lips traced down her neck. Amu couldn't help but give into the kisses. Her body reacted on its own.

His lips weren't the only things having fun, but his hand too. One hand was pressed against the door while the other had its fun. His hand trailed down her small body, touching her curves taking in every detail. Though, he wasn't happy about her clothes. His hand slipped underneath her shirt to her bare body. It traveled lower to her shorts…

Her body became addicted to his touch. She arched her body wanting more. From her lips escaped more cries of pleasure. They were music to his ears. His hormones started to act up. He pressed his naked body against her small one. The towel that covered him was so loose; it could come off with a single tug. Amu's mind went blank. Her arms hung on her sides as she let herself get lost in his kiss.

His lips captured her pink ones into a lustful kiss. He hungrily took her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth. He deepened the kiss not caring that his towel had fallen off.

Ikuto broke off the kiss. He stared down at the girl who looked up at his with dazed eyes. Her luscious parted lips were bruised by his dominating kiss. He wanted more and he knew that she wanted it too. His tongue licked over his lips, savoring her sweet candy taste.

"Why don't we continue this on the bed?" He pressed his hips against her, just to make sure she got the message.

Even though she had clothes on, she could feel every part of his naked body. _Every part…_

"I…I…" She was shuddering again.

"Ikuto!" There were knocks on the door. "Open up! I forgot my key!"


End file.
